Uses
by KekoBean13
Summary: After Mukuro's loss at the hands of Byakuran, the marshmallow-loving villan discovers a use for the illusionist... 10069, Smut. Title subject to change
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, welcome to my new fic ^^

This _will _be multi-chap but updates will be hectic just to warn you :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Enjoy ^^

10069100691006910069

"You can't escape Muku-chan," Byakuran beamed at his opponent. "This room is coated in a barrier, you know."

The man across from him simply smirked at him, ignoring his comment. "Kufufu, I'm afraid I have to leave you now Byakuran. It has been fun."

Byakuran could see the forming of Mukuro's plan in his smirk and his one visible eye, the one that wasn't obscured by the male's hand. The white-haired male kept smiling at the bluenette as he prepared himself to travel back to his own body in the underground cells of Vindice's prison.

Delight flitted across his features as Mukuro hunched over, shock evident on his face. His plan had failed, just as Byakuran had warned, and now he left himself open and vulnerable to attack.

"Come, come Muku-chan," Byakuran's grin dimmed until it was just an evil smile on his face. "You didn't really think you could escape now, did you?"

He watched in glee as Mukuro swayed before him, clutching his eye and trying not fall over.

"Now it's time you die for real."

Byakuran started forward, Mare ring alight with his flames. As he neared, the bluenette before him swayed one last time before pitching forward, all his strength used up.

Byakuran stopped, inches from the other male's unconcious form. He lowered his stance, staring down at the rebellious man.

"Hmm, such a shame to waste all this energy... And I have been rather stressed lately." Byakuran placed a finger to his chin in mock thought.

"I know!" he clicked his fingers as an idea came to him.

He looked down at the pineapple-haired male, purple eyes dark with the thought.  
"I have the perrrfect job for you, Muku-chan~..."

10069100691006910069

Well hope you enjoyed it and will stick with me, at least until the smut comes in ;)

See you next time~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys ^^

Thanks for your luurvly reviews ~ I really appreciate them :D

Well new chapter, no smut yet but next chapter, I promise :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

10069100691006910069

The first thing that came to Mukuro's mind as he regained consciousness was that it was cold. The second, that he couldn't see a thing.

He realized his eyes were closed and so he struggled to open them, hating the disadvantage it put him at. It didn't make much difference though, as the place he was in was pitch black.

As Mukuro waited for his eyes to adjust, he instinctively stretched to loosen his muscles. His body refused to move despite his efforts, which only served to confuse him.  
Confusion was quickly replaced by cold fear as the events that lead up to that moment came speeding back to him.

The illusionist thrashed for a moment in a blind fit of panic. He gave himself a mental slap; this wasn't like him, like Mukuro Rokudo, feared Vongola Mist Guardian. He'd let Byakuran get to him.

Damn that marshmallow bastard.

He calmed himself down enough to assess the situation and tried to move again, only to be met with the same results. Mukuro was completely immobilised. His arms had been pulled behind his head, bent at the elbow. Cold metal bands were secured around his wrists, and again around his biceps. He found he could move his wrists downwards about an inch but not up past his original position.

The bluenette concluded that a rope or chain ran between the two manacles, holding him in place. Similarly, another length ran straight up from his wrists to a ceiling somewhere above the bound illusionist.

Mukuro blinked as he let his eyes adjust to the lack of light after his little panic. He scanned the room he was in, noting the lack of... well, anything. It seemed like one big hall, even without walls.

He shivered, a reminder that he was not imagining the situation.

He looked down at himself, jolting in slight shock. No wonder he was cold, he was almost completely nude except for a piece of fabric wrapped around his waist like a loincloth, just enough to cover his butt. A long, fat strip of fabric hung down between his legs from where it tied at the front. It covered his genitals, before pooling in a small heap on the cold ground.

Mukuro wriggled in silent protest at his submissive position on the floor. He didn't mind flaunting himself by his own means, such as flirting with the puny Decimo. But trapped in a place like this with no idea what was coming was not a good feeling for the bluenette.

His throat was red raw. It felt like he'd been inhaling smoke a little too long. Even so, Mukuro figured that even if he did call out, no-one would hear him in this vast wasteland of a prison.

He didn't know how long he waited there. It could have been days, it felt like years but was most probably only hours. The illusionist felt his strength returning to him slowly, too slowly to him, but his power was out of reach. He was helpless, caught like a rat in a barrel.

Mukuro wondered how Chrome was doing. Was she safe with the Vongola?  
Was she even alive with these barriers and his own weakness preventing him from maintaining her illusionary organs?

The bluenette didn't know, and it seemed he never would if something didn't happen soon.

As it was, Mukuro was almost relieved when he heard heavy footfalls echoing from an unknown origin. Briefly, he wondered who it would be coming to his prison. There was no point in pretending it would be the Vongola, charging in to save him. Mukuro knew there was only one person that would see him down here.

10069100691006910069

Sorry about the crappiness of this chapter, I haven't had time to finish what I was going to write T.T

Alright-y then see you next time~


End file.
